Pulang
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: [One-Shoot] Alfred menatap manik hijau itu lalu tersenyum. Arthur juga tersenyum—senyum yang amat tulus dan berhasil membuat Alfred merasa berada di rumahnya sendiri. "Aku pulang, Iggy." . Warn! Alternative Timeline—Future, contain SLASH, World War III and more inside. This is my 1st Hetalia ff, mind to review? (:


_Alfred menatap manik hijau itu lalu tersenyum. Arthur juga tersenyum—senyum yang amat tulus dan berhasil membuat Alfred merasa berada di rumahnya sendiri._

"_Aku pulang, Iggy."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pulang**

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya, but this FF is mine :3**

**Warning! Moditificated Canon. Alternative Timeline—Future. Contain SLASH. Semi-PWP. Human-name used. Brothers!Arthur-Peter. Some OC are mentioned. World War III. **(tapi Author benar-benar berharap Perang Dunia III gak akan terjadi)**. Slight Latvia x Sealand!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alfred hanya tersenyum miris meratapi nasib para tentaranya yang mulai banyak berguguran menghadapi pihak lawan yang semakin hari semakin kuat. Sementara Matthew—adiknya, mengelus-elus bahunya untuk menenangkan pria berkacamata dengan mata biru cemerlang dan rambut pirang kusam itu.

"Fred…,"Matthew memanggil Alfred dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Alfred yang tengah menatap peta penyerbuan di Afrika Utara itu menoleh. Matthew menghela nafas. "Australia tidak berhasil kita rekrut. Dia memilih masuk ke kubu lawan. Inggris tampak sangat menerimanya. Apalagi Arthur, dia tampak bahagia."

Hati Alfred mencelos seketika. _Arthur_. Mantan kakaknya yang dulu berpihak kepadanya.

Perang Dunia III memberi warna baru kepada dunia. Inggris, yang dikenal sebagai salah satu negara terkuat, memisahkan diri dari Blok Sekutu dan memilih masuk ke Blok Sentral. Beberapa negara juga lebih memilih Blok Sentral meski dengan syarat, Blok Sentral berhenti menggunakan paham fasis yang dapat merugikan siapa saja. Terlalu banyak negara yang kini memihak Blok Sentral, dan kini malah Sekutu yang terdesak.

Blok Sekutu kini hanya terdiri dari sebagian besar negara di benua Amerika, sepertiga dari negara-negara di benua Eropa, dan Cina. Negara-negara di Benua Afrika memilih lepas tangan dari Perang Dunia III ini. Alfred menahan nafas. Blok Sentral kini mendapat banyak pendukung—tidak seperti dulu. Amerika bisa saja merekrut Korea Selatan, mengingat Amerika Serikat memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan negara tersebut. Sayangnya, Korea Selatan sudah terlebih dahulu disulitkan dengan perang saudara bersama Korea Utara—dan mereka tampaknya tidak peduli tentang Perang Dunia III dan mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar. Dia masih ingat ketika Francis mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak bisa menghubungi Yoongi lagi, bahkan melalui semua akun sosial yang dimiliki pemuda asli Korea Selatan itu.

Semua masalah itu tidak berhasil membuat Alfred barang sedetik lupa kepada Arthur. Dia masih ingat perjuangan Arthur yang cukup besar. Bersama-sama berjuang dengan Belanda untuk kembali merebut sebuah negara Hindia-Belanda yang dulunya memang pernah mereka jajah (negara itu kini sudah bernama Indonesia, dan Alfred teringat personifikasi negara itu—bocah berkulit _tan _dengan nama Rangga yang sangat suka memakai baju putih merah saat menghadiri rapat beberapa tahun lalu). Lalu mendirikan negara kecil tapi maju bernama Singapura. Pria berkacamata itu ingin sekali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam Samudra Pasifik, tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan berguna. Negaranya sedang membutuhkan dirinya untuk memberikan siasat baru agar perang lebih cepat padam.

Alfred tidak peduli akan menang atau kalah pada saat ini. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya perang ini berhenti dengan damai. Menyerah tanpa syarat sangatlah tidak dapat ditoleransi oleh penduduk Amerika Serikat, karena itu tindakan pengecut bagi sebagian besar umat manusia. Mereka bukanlah Italia. Mendadak Alfred teringat Feliciano, pemuda manis yang polos dan tidak berguna asal Italia—yang pasti sekarang lebih berguna karena bimbingan Ludwig. Ekspresi wajah Alfred mengeras ketika mengingat-ngingat nama pria tinggi asal Jerman itu.

Mata biru Alfred menerawangi awan-awan gelap yang menggantung di langit sore kota Washington. Dia melemparkan pandangannya sejenak ke ruangannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar Matthew sudah pergi meninggalkannya sambil membawa setumpuk berkas laporan yang tadi tergeletak manis di meja Alfred yang berantakan. Alfred kembali menghela nafas lalu meraih secangkir teh yang memang dari tadi sudah berada di sisi kanan mejanya. Menyeruputnya pelan, lalu terdiam. Menyadari sesuatu.

Dia tampaknya mengenal gestur minum teh yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi. Mirip dengan gestur seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Tapi Alfred tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, terasa terlalu buram. Dia memutuskan tidak memedulikannya, dan tetap menikmati tehnya. Dia membiarkan cairan itu berada sedikit lama di rongga mulutnya, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu dan tersedak.

Teh ini. _Earl Grey_. Gestur minum teh yang lebih mirip dengan gaya bangsawan. Alfred menatap nyalang langit sore. _Afternoon Tea Time_. Alfred ingat siapa pemilik gestur minum teh tadi.

Gestur minum teh ala bangsawan milik Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Perang Dunia III sudah usai lima bulan yang lalu, meninggalkan banyak persoalan yang harus diberesi hampir semua negara. Tak terkecuali Amerika Serikat. Perang yang berkecamuk sepuluh tahun itu meninggalkan banyak puing-puing perang penuh sejarah kelam di setiap sudut kota. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Blok Sekutu menyerah kepada Blok Sentral. Senyuman pahit muncul di bibir Alfred. Amerika Serikat di tahun ini tidak akan menjadi negara adidaya lagi. Tapi Inggris. Kembali di Inggris. Dengan Jerman dan Rusia. Amerika Serikat hanya menjadi negara biasa yang kaya dan luas. Pahit, tapi Alfred menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Setidaknya perang sudah usai, dan negaranya masih dianggap sebagai negara yang maju.

Pagi hari di Manhattan sehabis perang usai tidaklah terlalu indah. Di sepanjang First Avenue masih tersisa beberapa puing-puing senjata dan granat. Setelah kejadian di mana Italia berhasil memporak-porandakan Broadway dan sekitarnya melalui Holland Tunnel, tentara Amerika Serikat sempat kelabakan, tapi akhirnya berhasil memukul mundur Italia sampai ke Jembatan Brooklyn. Tapi setelah bala bantuan dari Jerman datang, tentara Amerika Serikat benar-benar harus menerima bahwa Manhattan jatuh ke tangan Italia. Alfred tersenyum kecut. Feliciano tampaknya tumbuh dengan sangat pesat sekarang, buktinya ia sudah tidak bersikap pengecut lagi.

Alfred mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lalu mengerang frustasi. Dia ingin melupakan semua hal-hal mengganggu itu. Meski kini Broadway sudah bersih seperti dulu, First Avenue dan Flushing Avenue masih tampak sisa-sisa perang berdarah itu. Perang Dunia III akan menjadi lebih legendaris ketimbang Perang Dunia II. Kemenangan Blok Sentral untuk pertama kalinya, kekalahan Amerika dan kembali bangkitnya Inggris.

Angin pagi menyapa rambut _dirty blonde_-nya dengan lembut seiring memori-memori yang kini mulai datang ke otak Alfred. Memori-memori tentang seorang pria _tsundere_ dengan alis tebal, tubuh jangkung, berambut pirang cerah dan bermata hijau cemerlang. Mengingat pria itu membuat Alfred merasa berdosa. Mengenang kembali pria beraksen britis kental itu membuatnya merasa… Bodoh. Alfred menarik nafas. Semua rasa itu bercampur-aduk di hatinya. Tapi hanya satu perasaan yang sangat mendominansi, dan Alfred mengakui hal itu

_Alfred F. Jones sangat rindu kepada pria Inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland_.

* * *

Satu tahun setelah Perang Dunia III telah berakhir, Alfred masih saja dipusingkan akan satu masalah. _World Conference _akan diadakan lagi. Tidak, bukan Alfred menolak untuk datang karena kekalahannya. Dia hanya tidak mampu membayangkan bahwa—untuk pertama kalinya—Arthur dan Ludwig akan memimpin rapat secara bersamaan karena mereka telah memenangkan perang. Alfred tidak bisa membayangkan tatapan apa yang akan dilayangkan oleh mata _emerald _indah itu kepadanya.

Apa Arthur masih percaya terhadap peri dan _unicorn_?! Apa Arthur masih bisa memakai kekuatan sihirnya?! Apa alis Arthur semakin tebal?! Alfred terkikik sendiri setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh itu terlintas di benaknya.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Itulah terakhir kalinya Alfred menghubungi Arthur untuk mempertanyakan kenapa Arthur kini memihak Blok Sentral. Dia hanya dapat mendengar makian dari Arthur dan suara putus asa, dan berakhir dengan terdengarnya isakan tangis dari Arthur. Alfred tahu Arthur sangatlah jarang menangis, dia hanya menangis bila ada suatu hal yang benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Alfred hanya pernah sekali melihat Arthur menangis, tepatnya pada saat Perang Revolusi Amerika. Saat Arthur menangisi keputusan Alfred untuk memisahkan diri darinya. Di tengah hujan dan todongan senapan dari warga Amerika Serikat, Arthur menangis di hadapan Alfred. Alfred merasa tersayat mendengar tangisan Arthur, dia ingin mendekapnya segera. Tapi ego telah menguasainya, dia memilih meninggalkan Arthur di tengah ratapannya.

Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tujuh tahun tidak berhubungan. Alfred tidak menerima kabar apapun dari Arthur atau Parlemen Inggris. Matthew sudah kembali ke Kanada, dia juga berniat memberesi puing-puing perang dan membangun Kanada-nya kembali. Beberapa kali Matthew mengirim surat ke Alfred. Bercerita tentang Antonio yang mengirim permintaan kerja sama di bidang ekonomi, bercerita tentang bendera Inggris raksasa yang ditemukan jatuh di dekat tempat Pemerintahan, dan segala hal-hal lainnya. Alfred hanya menjawab dengan sebisanya, dia bingung bagaimana cara menanggapi kejadian yang tidak berhubungan dengan negaranya itu. Dia hanya bisa menjawab sebisanya. Perang Dunia III berhasil merubah pola pikir setiap warga bumi, termasuk Alfred. Dia menjadi sedikit lebih bijak, mengingat sekarang dia berusia 21 tahun. Meski dia tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan makan _hamburger_ dan minum _cola_. Dan berteriak-teriak menyatakan bahwa dia adalah pahlawan. Selalu ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa berubah. Alfred tersenyum memikirkannya.

_'Lalu apakah Arthur telah banyak berubah?!'_Pertanyaan itu terlintas di benak Alfred. Alfred takut Arthur berubah—meski pada kenyataannya bahwa Arthur_ memang sudah berubah_. Amerika menyesalkan keputusan England yang berpindah kepercayaan, sama seperti Alfred menyesalkan keputusan Arthur untuk lebih memilih Ludwig dan komplotannya ketimbang dirinya. Miris, tapi Alfred berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu gugat hal itu, meski banyak sekali warga Amerika Serikat melayangkan protes dan makian kepada Inggris. Alfred cukup kagum mengetahui bahwa Inggris tutup telinga akan ribuan cecaran yang tidak mengenakan itu.

Sebenarnya Alfred merasa tidak penting memikirkan hal semacam itu. Dia sudah dewasa, dua puluh satu tahun ingat?! Dia bukan lagi pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang bisa seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain. Dia seharusnya lebih memprioritaskan kepentingan negaranya, negaranya kini bukanlah negara adidaya lagi dan dia harus memutar otak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Dia harusnya memikirkan Amerika Serikat, bukan memikirkan Arthur Kirkland dan Kerajaan Britania-nya yang semakin berkibar.

Tapi entah kenapa, melupakan hal itu jauh lebih sulit untuk Alfred ketimbang menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan Jepang pada Perang Dunia II.

* * *

Alfred kini tengah termenung di ruang kerjanya sambil mengunyah _hamburger_-nya. Sudah lama dia tidak memakan makanan faforitnya—yang mulai dilupakannya seiring perang berlangsung. Tapi kini perang sudah usai, dia bisa memakan _hamburger _dan minum _cola _sepuasnya tanpa pusing memikirkan gencatan tentara Inggris.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari seorang pemuda dengan mata sewarna dengan langit tengah melangkah pelan mendekatinya, tidak berniat mengusik ketenangannya. Alfred baru menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu ketika pemuda itu berdeham lembut layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

"Hai Alfred."Sapa pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Alfred balik tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk duduk. Pemuda itu mengerti, dia segera duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah sebesar ini, Peter."Kekeh Alfred pelan. Personifikasi Sealand di hadapannya itu mengernying sambil melontarkan cengiran polos yang merusak _image gentleman_-nya.

"Astaga Alfred, aku baru lima belas tahun,"Peter nyengir polos sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Kau belum lihat Raivis. Dia tinggi sekali sekarang, padahal dia baru tujuh belas tahun."

Sontak Alfred teringat personifikasi dari Latvia, Raivis Galante. Pemuda itu pasti sudahlah dewasa sekarang.

Alfred balas nyengir. "Dia sepertinya sudah amat besar ya. Apa dia masih takut kepada Rusia?"

Peter terkekeh. "Pada Ivan?! Semenjak Perang Dunia III usai, Rusia sudah tidak mengekang Trio Baltik lagi. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu bahwa Estonia kini mulai dikenal dan disejajarkan dengan negara-negara maju seperti Denmark."Lalu Peter mengerjap. "Amerika Serikat tampaknya mulai mengisolasi diri semenjak kemundurannya, eh?!"

Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Perang Dunia III membuat pukulan yang amat keras dan menyakitkan bagi kami. Kau bisa melihat betapa berbedanya negara ini sekarang."Jawab Alfred. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia nyengir. "Tapi kami masih menjadi pemasok terbesar _hamburger _kok. Tenang saja."

Personifikasi Sealand itu tertawa. "Arthur bisa ngomel nggak keruan kalau tahu Sealand memesan _hamburger _dalam jumlah besar."

Lalu hening.

"Bagaimana kabar Arthur?"Tanya Alfred akhirnya. Dia menatap Peter dengan tatapan agak ragu. "Aku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya."

Kini Peter menatap Alfred dengan tatapan heran. "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku?! Lalu apa maksudnya kau sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya?!"

Senyum tipis tercipta di kedua belah bibir Alfred. "Perang telah merubah segalanya, _Pete_. Kau harus tahu itu."

Helaan nafas pun dikeluarkan Peter. "Dia masih seperti Arthur Kirkland yang dulu. Arthur yang menyebalkan, tidak berguna, ambisius, sok _gentleman _padahal dia sangatlah _bad mouth_… Tidak ada yang terlalu berubah. Hanya satu perbuhan mencolok darinya."Peter memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Dia tampak lebih pucat dan kurang sehat. Kilau di matanya—aku terakhir kali melihat kilau itu ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan berpisah dari Blok Sentral."

"Maksudmu?!"Tanya Alfred penasaran. "Kilau di mata Arthur… Matanya sudah tidak berwarna hijau lagi?!"Alfred mengeluarkan tampang bodohnya, dan membuat Peter berdecak kesal.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kakakku Arthur masih bermata hijau,"Jawab Peter dengan nada mencela. "Hanya saja, kilau semangat di matanya hilang. Matanya masih berwarna hijau—tapi sudah tidak berbinar lagi. Hijau keruh?! Mungkin."

Laki-laki berkacamata di hadapan Peter terdiam. "Tapi mata Arthur selalu berwarna hijau cerah yang kuakui… Indah."Rona merah tipis yang tersamarkan pun muncul di kedua pipi Alfred. Peter ikut terdiam.

"Ya. Memang indah."Peter sekilas memandang jendela. "Alfred, kau berubah."

Alfred tercengang. "Maksudmu berubah itu apa?!"

Peter menarik nafasnya. "Sejak awal kau membicarakan Arthur, aku sangat yakin kau berubah."

Sontak Alfred tertawa. "Jadi maksudmu… Aku tidak boleh menanyakan kabar Arthur?! Kau tahu _Pete_, aku sangat kangen dengannya."

Peter menggeleng kuat. "Bukan itu, bukan itu. Maksudku—,"Tatapan suram pun kini tertuju ke kedua iris cemerlang Alfred. "—Apakah perang dan formalitas kini telah merubah Alfred F. Jones?!"

Personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Peter. "_Please_, aku tidak mengerti kau membicarakan apa."

Pemuda beralis tebal dengan mata cemerlang di hadapannya itu masih menatap Alfred dengan tatapan suram—sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menohok hati Alfred.

"Kau sudah tidak memanggil Arthur dengan sebutan _'Iggy'_ lagi."

* * *

Iris _violet _cemerlang milik sang personifikasi Kanada itu memandang saudaranya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya. Temui Arthur, mengadakan reuni keluarga. Tampak sempurna."Lelaki Kanada itu meninju bahu saudaranya yang sedang mengemasi pakaiannya dengan lembut. Alfred mendengus halus.

"Tak akan sesempurna yang kau katakan,"Jawab Alfred sambil terus mengemasi pakaiannya. "Ar—maksudku Iggy, dia masih menjadi seseorang dengan mulut yang sangat suka mencaci-maki dengan ribuan _British Slang_-nya. Aku tidak yakin saat dia menatapku dia sudah tidak mengatakan _"You bloody stupid git__ America!" _dan apalah itu."

Tawa merdu mengalun indah dari mulut Matthew. "Tapi Arthur itu pria yang baik."

Alfred terdiam sejenak. "_Sangat baik_."

Kilau _violet _itu memandang Alfred dengan optimis. "Tujuh tahun tidak berhubungan… Seharusnya ini menjadi pertemuan yang indah dan menyenangkan. Kau kan mengerti sifat Arthur."

"Aku mengerti Iggylebih daripada Peter mengertinya,"Ujar Alfred. "Mereka tidak sepaham. Oh ya, memang sih aku dan Iggy juga tidak sepaham. Tapi mereka—Peter sudah benar-benar seperti anak dari Berwarld dan Tino."

Alfred memutar bola matanya. "Aku harus menjauhkanmu dari Elizabetha, Kiku dan Rangga. Kau tertular virus _fujoshi_ mereka."

Matthew mengedikan kepalanya. "Elizabetha dan Kiku itu orang baik. Tapi Rangga—dia jahil."Matthew kembali memandang lembut Alfred. "Tidak berminat membawa hadiah untuk Arthur?!"

"Aku harus membawakan dia apa?"Tanya Alfred. "Dia tidak suka bunga matahari seperti Ivan. Dia menggilai teh—tapi pasti dia keburu curiga aku menaruh racun di dalamnya. Aku tidak mungkin membawakannya _hamburger_ yang lezat itu! Dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa itu sampah!"

Matthew menghela nafas. Saudaranya ini memang berotak buntu. "Katanya kau sangat mengerti Arthur. Coba kau pikirkan apa yang Arthur suka."

Alfred terdiam. Memeras otaknya secara gila-gilaan. Sementara Matthew hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, menunggu.

"Aku tahu!"Alfred memekik seketika. "Pahlawan pasti selalu tahu! Aku akan membawakannya pudding!"

* * *

Alfred mengusap matanya lalu menguap kecil. Pukul sembilan pagi di London. Alfred korban _jet lag_—laki-laki berkacamata hanya berharap dia cepat menemukan kediaman keluarga Kirkland di Oxford. Dia berharap Arthur dalam _mood _yang baik dan mengizinkannya tidur sejenak.

Kediaman Kirkland. Sudah sepuluh tahun Alfred tidak mengunjungi rumah yang lebih cocok disebut _mansion _itu. Terakhir kali Alfred mengunjunginya adalah saat dia memulangkan William Kirkland, personifikasi Wales, yang tersesat di Amerika dengan sekotak _hamburger _di tangannya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Alfred terkena sorotan tajam dan ribuan kata tabu dari Arthur, yang untungnya Alfred sudah sangat kebal akan hal itu. Setelah kejadian itu, Alfred belum sempat mengunjungi _mansion _yang pernah ditinggalinya saat dirinya masih kecil dulu.

William pasti sudah besar. Terakhir Alfred melihatnya, dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Kembar Irlandia pasti juga, Irenha dan Iresha pasti juga sudah menginjak usia sebelas tahun. Senyum tipis tercipta dari bibir Alfred. Pasti suasana di kediaman Kirkland sangatlah ramai, tidak seperti saat di mana Alfred masih tinggal di sana.

Ah, lagi-lagi kenangan pahit kembali berputar di otak Alfred. Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali berjalan.

Bus-bus merah melintas di mana-mana. Banyak orang dengan pakaian formal berbicara ke sana kemari dengan logat Britania yang sangat kental, membuat Alfred hanya mendengar suara orang berkumur-kumur. Warna-warna klasik seperti cokelat mendominasi. Corak _Union Jack _bertebaran di setiap meternya. Alfred menatap wajah-wajah serius di sekitarnya—mengapa tidak ada hawa eurofia yang dirasakan pria Amerika di ibukota Inggris itu?! Padahal Inggris kan baru memenangkan Perang Dunia III.

Alfred melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah _café _klasik di ujung jalan. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca daftar menu di _café _tersebut. Tidak ada _hamburger _dan _cola_, eh?! Tampaknya Alfred harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak sedang berada di Amerika.

Pada akhirnya Alfred terpaksa memesan kopi hitam biasa. Dia menghela nafas. Dia merasa beberapa tahun lebih tua. Dia merindukan dirinya saat masih berusia sembilan belas tahun. Segalanya terasa lebih sulit di usia dua puluhan ini.

Alfred terdiam. Di umur dua puluh satu tahun saja sudah merasa tua, apalagi kalau sudah berumur dua puluh lima macam Arthur?! Alfred tersenyum geli, berharap Iggy-nya tetap awet muda. Dia tidak ingin Iggy terlihat renta—eh memangnya personifikasi bisa terlihat renta?! Yao saja yang sudah hidup selama empat abad saja masih memiliki wajah kekanakan.

Semua bayangan itu hancur ketika seorang pelayan menyodorkan pesanannya. Wangi kopi hitam masuk ke indra penciumannya, asap dari kopi panas itu menari-nari dengan apik di hadapannya. Alfred menghela nafas, lalu segera menyeruput pelan kopinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Alfred segera menjulurkan lidahnya.

Pahit.

* * *

Kedua mata Alfred yang terlapisi dua lensa bening itu mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap sebuah _mansion _dengan ornament antik di hadapannya.

Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dari bangunan ini sejak terakhir kali Alfred melihatnya. Hanya saja, kini terdapat sebuah tiang dengan bendera _England_ berkibar di samping tiang bendera _Union Jack_. Hanya itu saja. Selebihnya masih sama.

Alfred menekan bel di depan pintu gerbang _mansion _itu dengan tidak sabaran. Dia tidak sabar bertemu Arthur, bertemu _Igiritsu_-nya, bertemu mantan kakaknya, bertemu…

"_Bloody America_. Sekali lagi kau memencet bel itu, kulemparkan pisau ini kepadamu."

Alfred menoleh. Sesosok pria agak kurus dengan rambut pirang cerah dan seragam berwarna hijau lumut tengah bersandar di jendela dekat pintu masuk—yang terbuka lebar. Tangan pucat pria itu tengah memainkan sebilah pisau dapur dengan tatapan malas plus aura hitam membara di belakangnya, benar-benar menyeramkan. Tapi Alfred nyengir. Nyengir lebar bagaikan orang bodoh.

"Hai Iggy. Lama tidak berjumpa."Sapa Alfred tulus sambil menggenggam erat kopernya. Sang pemilik nama itu mendelik singkat, lalu meletakkan pisau dapur itu di tepi jendela.

"Hai _git_,"Sapa balik Arthur. Pemuda Britania itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku senang kau masih hidup sampai detik ini."Tambah pria Kirkland itu dengan sarkatik. Alfred hanya tertawa pelan. Dia sudah terlalu kebal dengan hal seperti itu yang terlontar dari bibir Arthur.

"Sekalipun aku tidak menang?!"Alfred tertawa. Arthur hanya mendesis singkat.

"Kemenangan bukanlah apa-apa. Asalkan kita masih bisa bernafas, itu yang terbaik."Personifikasi Inggris itu menghela nafas. "Gilbert Beilschmidt nyaris mati di Perang Dunia III."

"Aku tahu."Jawab Alfred, sinar di matanya meredup. "Tapi kini dia sudah kembali menjadi normal. Bukankah Kerajaan Prusia bangkit lagi?!"

"Hanya untuk sebagian kecil. Kerajaan Prusia hanya memiliki sebuah teritori mini di Jerman Timur. Ludwig tidak ingin kehilangan Gilbert lagi, dia terlalu _brother complex_."Arthur mendengus singkat. "Tapi harus kuakui, kondisi Gilbert benar-benar tidak menyakinkan saat berperang."

Kilat cemburu sempat melintas di mata Alfred. Dia tidak suka cara Arthur membicarakan personifikasi Prusia, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Arthur membicarakan tentang pria albino itu dengan sangat santai, tapi Alfred bisa menemukan rasa simpatik di mata hijau itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Al?!"Tanya Arthur tiba-tiba. Alfred terlonjak singkat lalu terdiam.

"Sangat baik. Meski aku sempat merasa tertekan setelah kemenangan negaramu."Jawab Alfred dengan cengiran khas di akhirnya. "Pahlawan sepertiku tidak akan bersedih terlalu lama."

Hening.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah,"lirih Arthur pelan. "Peter bercerita kepadaku, kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Iggy' _ lagi. Tapi tampaknya pada saat itu kau sedang kacau, aku mengerti."Mata hijau Arthur kini sedikit berair. "Aku merindukan kau, _idiot_."

Diam. Pengakuan Arthur membuat Alfred terdiam. Alfred menatap iris hijau milik Arthur. Peter benar. Mata itu kehilangan binar khasnya, binar yang selalu dimiliki setiap anggota keluarga Kirkland.

"Aku juga."Balas Alfred. Arthur mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Alfred dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Alfred tersenyum kemudian mengisyaratkan Arthur untuk membukakannya pintu.

Arthur mengerti. Dia segera melesat menuju pintu rumahnya. Sementara Alfred kembali menggenggam kopernya dengan senyum lebar tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Benar kata Matthew. Reuni keluarga memang akan selalu indah.

* * *

Dan pria Britania itu berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Matanya kembali bersinar seperti dulu. Sosoknya terasa amat nyata. Kehangatan menguar dari setiap senti tubuhnya. Alfred merasa familiar akan hal itu. Kehangatan yang dipancarkan Arthur, Alfred rasa dia mengenalinya.

Alfred menatap manik hijau itu lalu tersenyum. Arthur juga tersenyum—senyum yang amat tulus dan berhasil membuat Alfred merasa berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku pulang, Iggy."

Kedua lengan Arthur kini terbuka lebar. "Selamat datang kembali, Alfred F. Jones."

Alfred tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Yang pasti dia merasakan tubrukan keras di dadanya. Arthur berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya erat. Alfred balas memeluknya. Ujung rambut Arthur terasa menggelitiki dagunya, tapi Alfred tidak peduli. Bagian depan kausnya basah karena Arthur mulai menangis. Alfred mengusap lembut pucuk kepala pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Maafkan aku,"isak Arthur. "Keputusan untuk berpisah dari Blok Sentral—itu bosku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dari_mu_. Maafkan aku. Karena Inggris, Amerika Serikat tidak menjadi negara adidaya lagi."

Alfred tersenyum. "Tidak apa."Tutur pria berkacamata itu. "Kini kehidupan sudah menjadi normal bukan?!"Perlahan, Alfred menangkupkan wajah Arthur di kedua tangannya lalu menghapus air mata yang meluncur dari iris hijau pria di hadapannya. Jarang-jarang sekali Arthur Kirkland menangis.

Personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu kembali mendekap personifikasi Inggris di pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai pirang milik sang pria Britania tersebut. Membisikan sebuah kalimat dengan lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh laki-laki yang didekapnya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Iggy."_

_ "Aku juga."_

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note : **Akhirnya FF Hetalia-ku yang pertama jadi juga :D

Aku bisa dibilang newbie di dunia per-Hetalia-an(?). Nama jepangku Natsumi, dipanggil Umi juga boleh. Asal jangan ummi(?)

Aah _gomenasai_ kalau ceritanya rada gak jelas. Tangan tiba-tiba gatel buat nulis cerita tentang Perang Dunia III, terus pengen rasanya bikin Inggris jadi negara adidaya. Wkwk, Alfred di cerita ini jadi terkesan dewasa dan Arthur jadi hilang _tsundere_-nya. _Gomenasai_… /pundung di pojokan bareng Raivis(?)/

FF ini juga sedikit terinspirasi dengan lagu _'Mein Gott!' _meski gak ada nyambungnya sama sekali sama plot di sini. Tapi sumpah itu lagu…. Suaranya Gilbert Beilschmidt… Antara enak-gak-enak sih ._. Tapi lebih mengarah ke enak—bagiku. Soalnya orangtuaku pada ngomel kalau aku mulai dengerin lagi _'Mein Gott!' _dengan volume suara _full _#lol

_Then, mind to review?! n_n_

**-T. Natsumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omake!

Personifikasi Latvia itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerang berkali-kali sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Kau tahu,"Pemuda di hadapan Raivis menatap Raivis dengan tatapan frustasi. "Alfred tinggal di rumah kami untuk beberapa minggu. Dia telah berbuat kekacauan ribuan kali, padahal dia baru menetap selama tiga hari!"

Raivis menyeruput _latte_-nya dengan tenang. Anak yang baru menginjak usia remaja memang selalu seperti ini. Dia pernah merasakannya, jadi dia tahu.

"Terima saja akan kehadirannya, Peter."Pemuda bermarga Galante itu meletakan cangkir _latte_-nya kembali. "Setidaknya bukan hanya kau yang frustasi. Sangat mustahil bila kau tidak mendengar gerutuan Scott. Sudah tahu kan, Scott sangat membenci Al."

Peter Kirkland menghabiskan sisa susu cokelatnya dengan sekali teguk. "Itu sudah sangat pasti. Dia berkali-kali menggerutu, mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang aku tidak mengerti dan lainnya. Rumah tidak tenang akan kehadiran makhluk _cola _itu."

Tawa geli meluncur dari bibir Raivis. "Tapi bukannya Alfred sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Arthur?!"

Peter bergumam singkat. "Aku masih tidak percaya kenapa Arthur mau dengan pria aneh macam Amerika."Jawab Peter. "Tapi aku lebih tidak percaya kepada fakta bahwa William, Irenha dan Iresha menerima kehadiran Alfred di rumah. Sementara Scott dan aku—uh, bahkan Alfred pernah memecahkan sekotak cokelat dari Zwingli bersaudara."

Raivis hanya menatap temannya yang asyik mengeluarkan segala keluh-kesahnya terhadap personifikasi Amerika Serikat yang katanya menghancurkan nyaris seisi rumahnya. Peter Kirkland jauh terlihat lebih manis saatt ngomel-ngomel gak keruan seperti saat ini. Eh ralat—bocah itu akan terlihat manis kapan saja bagi Raivis.

Secara tiba-tiba, Raivis menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Peter. Mengisyaratkan pemuda yang asik berkeluh-kesah itu untuk terdiam. Peter terdiam. Lalu muncul rona kemerahan di pipinya. Raivis nyengir di dalam hatinya. Pemandangan yang amat langka berhasil dilihatnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak ngomel,"Raivis kembali menyeruput _latte_-nya. "Nanti cepat tua lho."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Peter. "Jangan sembarangan ngomong. Aku masih muda, sangat muda malahan. Bahkan aku lebih muda daripadamu."

Raivis tertawa, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut _dirty blonde _Peter. "Kau imut saat marah."

Peter terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mencernanya perlahan. Kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"KYA! BERHENTI MENGGODAKU, GALANTE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(beneran) Owari.**


End file.
